Terry Clayton
Lt. Terry Clayton was the Commander of the 7th Mass. He was old friends with Mike and Daniel Weaver. Terry was working with the Espheni to trade in kids, lying to the 2nd Mass to bring their kids to the Sanctuary to be traded in. Story Season 1 "Sanctuary (Part 1)" The 7th Mass was completely wiped out, and he is one of 20 known survivors. He was working with the Skitters trading kids for safety. Pope came across their base attempting to steal some food from them, Clayton interrogated Pope, who unwillingly gave up information regarding the 2nd Mass. Clayton went to the 2nd Mass and lied to them convincing them to send their children with him, and lies to the 2nd Mass about the upcoming alien attack and the 3rd Mass joining forces with the 2nd Mass. Later that night when they arrive to the base he convinces one of the children, Eli, to go with him, saying he can see his parents, however Clayton gives him over to a Skitter, revealing he is working for them now. Terry also tells them that he will be bringing more soon. "Sanctuary (Part 2)" Terry escorts Fuller and O'Brian back to the main road so that they can arrive back to the school, however takes a detour and shoots them both, then collects apples and brings them back to the sanctuary saying that he took a "detour". Greene approaches Terry and they both go to the barn where John Pope is being held and tries reason with him to make him join the 7th. At dinner Terry asks Rick Thompson if he's hungry but Rick does not reply, then asks Ben how he can eat "their" food. After Mike finds the secret about the 7th, Terry finds him in the barn and reasons with him that he only does it for protection for his men and their family. The 7th Mass's secret was discovered and the 2nd Mass kids escaped from the 7th Mass base he and his men gave chase but were temporarily stalled by Mike who killed one of his men. As his men kept Mike distracted, Terry snuck around behind him and shot Mike after telling him that the world had been torn apart. Following Mike's death, Terry chased the kids to an abandoned house where they engaged in a gunfight with Hal, aided by John Pope who killed one of Terry's men before he could shoot Hal. After Pope is wounded, he's stopped by Tom Mason who claims to Terry that Pope is dead and Porter knows the truth. Tom uses himself as a hostage to get Hal to surrender. Upon their return to the Sanctuary, Terry orders the kids locked in the stable and Tom executed. However, the 2nd Mass emerge from hiding, having been led to the Sanctuary by Ben Mason. After Weaver kills two of Terry's men, the rest surrender. Terry asks what the next part of Tom's plan is before suddenly drawing a hidden gun and taking aim at Hal, either as a hostage or to kill him in revenge. Before Terry can do more than move into position, Tom shoots him dead. "What Hides Beneath" While meeting with Weaver and Tom, Colonel Jim Porter tells them that Terry may have been a bastard, but he didn't lie about the destruction of the 7th Mass. Death Killed By *Tom Mason After being surrounded by the 2nd Mass, Terry took aim at Hal Mason, either as a hostage or to kill him in revenge. However, he was quickly shot in the chest by Tom and died moments later. Appearances Gallery fsy_s1e06_05.jpg Falling-Skies-S1x06-Henry-Czerny-as-Lt.-Terry-Clayton.jpg TerryC.PNG Falling-Skies-S1x06-Lt.-Terry-Clayton-in-Steven-Spielbergs-masterpiece.jpg Lh9viBUmNK.png fsy_s1e06_30.jpg Falling-Skies-S1x06-A-town-hall-meeting.jpg 1065045240.jpg Falling-Skies-S1x06-Something-is-afoot-in-Falling-Skies-640x348.jpg Terry10.PNG 1065045241.jpg 635070.jpg xx fs 1.jpg|Behind the Scenes Category:7th Mass Militia Regiment Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Collaborators Category:Characters Category:Militia